Individuals frequently browse or search for properties for sale or for rent, such as when looking to purchase (or rent) or sell a property, when gauging market conditions, or for other reasons. Technology and connected devices have made property searches easier and more efficient. In particular, certain mobile applications enable users to locate nearby properties for sale and view listing images associated with the properties, among other information.
Individuals frequently consider whether to purchase or rent a property that may need certain repairs or improvements (and thus may be priced lower relative to other properties), or purchase or rent a “turnkey” property that may not need similar repairs or improvements (and thus may be priced higher relative to other properties). Currently, these individuals must manually gauge the need for repairs or improvements and costs associated therewith, and manually determine which properties may offer better value or other benefits. However, these assessments are often inaccurate and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to analyze image data depicting portions of property to determine information related to necessary repairs or improvements.